


Just Checking

by Marf_Redux



Series: Tim's Choice [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: mention of a character vanishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Oracle finds the Red Hood breaking into her work space.
Series: Tim's Choice [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344760
Kudos: 41





	Just Checking

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Just Checking

She was surprised when she entered her work space to find the Red Hood sitting at her desk. “I hope you aren’t planting more bugs the last ones caused a lot of trouble.” She didn’t want to pick a fight but she really needed to know why he was breaking into the clock tower in the middle of the night.

“No more bugs, I was just checking some information,” Jason said turning the chair to face her after he closed whatever he was looking at. “I wouldn’t be here but Bruce has shut down all the auxiliary bat caves I knew about and it was quicker to come here than track down a new one of them.”

“You’ve got your own information sources,” she said wondering what he’d needed that he could only get from a bat cave. “Unless you needed something that would only be on one of our systems.” He didn’t seem concerned. “I won’t ask what you were looking at since I doubt you’ll tell me but given the situation with you and Bruce why would you risk coming here.”

“Oh so Bruce is still bent out of shape about me shooting that sex trafficking scum down on the docks,” Jason said with a snort. “Why he’d get mad at a wild animal simply being wild I’ll never know.” Jason said with a bitter laugh. “There’s no secret I’m looking to find out what happened to Tim I don’t buy for a second that he skipped town to make it easier on everyone.”

So she wasn’t the only one a bit wary of Tim’s sudden disappearance. The fact his clothes and wallet had turned up at a good will charity shop at the city limit near a self storage place with a cleaned out unit that had been rented by one of his aliases just seemed too convenient. “Dick and Bruce believe it, and Dick talked to him last so he’d know.” That was the only reason she was even willing to entertain the idea that Tim had left. “Dick said he was convinced we’d all lose touch.”

“Dick is glossing over a lot of what happened,” Jason said with an odd look on his face. “They were in one of my safe houses remember my security caught the whole show and Dick missed some of the back ups when he cleaned up before he left.” The other man laughed, “I got the whole twisted show and believe me nothing in Tim’s demeanor suggested he was skipping town that night.”

She wondered what details Dick had left out but she knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t tell her even if she told him Jason knew. “If something really happened with Tim we need to find him.” She saw Jason raise an eyebrow at her use of we. “Yes, Jason we, I won’t ask you for whatever footage you have or what you were doing here but keep me informed and if I find any leads worth checking out I’ll send them to you.”

“Your being awfully trusting of the wild animal,” Jason said revealing once again just how much Bruce’s statement had hurt him. “I’ll let you know if I find anything.” Jason turned and stalked out of the room without a good bye. She considered calling after him but knew there would be no point. Every single man who had ever been trained by Bruce had a bad habit of attempting to be dramatic when they left.

So she made her way to the computer and wasn’t surprised to see she’d interrupted him as he was finishing up scrubbing his tracks from her system. She wouldn’t know what he accessed still she was more than capable of constructing her own investigation. She wondered if she should tell Dick or Bruce that Jason thought something was weird about Tim’s disappearance but she decided against it. She’d tell them if the evidence supported it if not she’d leave it be. There was already going to be a fight over Jason going back to killing criminals and she didn’t need to further complicate things.

The End.


End file.
